


the art of gift giving

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, gay girls giving gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: christmas time is rolling around, and the two girls, tsumugi and angie, unknowingly have each other in mind as they make preparations for an early present exchange.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 12 days of dr christmas!!





	the art of gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> not associated with the 12 days of dr christmas collection, but it's a really cute request that i'd like to try out!!

tsumugi sat by the fireplace as she knitted a yellow woolen fabric together, hands nimbly operating the needles as she sleepily blinked. it was getting quite chilly in hope's peak academy, and although the heaters worked fine, she found herself enjoying the unique feeling that sent waves up her spine.

surprisingly though, tsumugi was making a rather bold move preparing this present for a subject of admiration for herself, and it just felt so plainly unlike her. it wasn't anything special really, just a cardigan that resembled angie's uniform coat, except more suitable for the winter season. she was sure angie must've been freezing her self, and she'd noticed the girl looking contemplatively at the snow outside, something amazing for an art subject, but also something that combatted her tropical acclimated self.

tsumugi gifting this to angie... would it really happen? it was so flustering to think about, could she really muster up the courage to do it? and how would the artist react? she had to suspect the other had high standards, but still, shirogane had the smallest spark of confidence in her abilities, and reassured herself that the gift wasn't plain like her. it wasn't cosplay though, so what if that drained the power of her abilities?! nono, don't think, don't think...!!

"yahaaaa!! tsumugi, angie has foooound you!!" tsumugi jumped in surprise, nearly dropping her work as the occupier of her thoughts came prancing up right to her, the cosplayer's face flushing with surprise and distress. "a- angie- ?"

"god has shown me the way to your location, dear tsumugi!!" angie sang with a flourish, spreading her arms out in the air, but tsumugi couldn't help but notice the goosebumps scrawled across her skin. the blue-haired girl gave a meek laugh at the other's energetic behavior, and brought a hand to cup her own cheek. "oh, 'dear'-? um, well, is there something you need from me?"

"angie wanted to give you-!!" angie gave a dramatic pause, bubbly giggling before she presented a nutcracker to tsumugi with a grin. "a very special 'christmas' present for tsumugi!!"

"oh-?!" tsumugi let out a startled gasp, eyes beginning to sparkle as she looked at the gift angie was holding out for her, jaw agape in shock. she made this... for her? why? carefully, she took the nutcracker into her grasp, completely in awe as she traced the grooves of a nutcracker that mirrored the god she'd invisioned when thinking about yonaga's deity. how had she gotten it so on point? the red eyes, the long flowing hair, the business like suit- even the galaga clip in his hair.

"why... would you give this to me?" tsumugi breathed out, looking up briefly to catch the confused look on angie's face, which she quickly went to fix before any misunderstandings could be voiced. "i mean, i really don't deserve this!! so much work went into this a- and...!!"

"tsumugiiii!!" angie's cooing voice was accompanied by the artist scooping up tsumugi's face in her hands, the same dazzling smile on her face as she brushed noses with the cosplayer. "angie doesn't like to hear things like that, ya know? and neither does god!! angie made this just for you, and god helped tell her how exactly you perceive him!! soooo...

"do you like him? he's a vessel just for your connection to god!!" angie's speech was dramatic and extenuated as she pressed her forehead against tsumugi's, big, all knowing ocean eyes piercing into the blue-haired girl's brain and heart. flustered beyond belief, she stumbled for words before finally responding, "y-yes... i really, really like him-!!"

"nyahaha, wonderful!!" and with that, angie sprung backwards, laughing joyously as she spun around like a seedling sent flying from the dandelion. it was a silly comparison, tsumugi knew, but around the other girl, she just couldn't help but coming up with ridiculous poetry to describe the godsend known as yonaga.

just as angie began teetering away, tsumugi realized she had something to give her in return, and she hopped up quickly, sending the knitting needles clattering to the floor. "angie wait- ah, oh no, erm-!!"

as tsumugi bent down to retrieve her meager belongings, the tapping of angie's shoes reached just before her, and when she looked up for a moment, the white-haired girl was well within her personal space once again, making the former's face go back to a vibrant shade of red. "um...!!"

"is there something tsumugi wants to say to angie?" angie innocently asks, apparently oblivious to how flustered she made tsumugi, who paled and looked down at the cardigan in her arms. "ah, well, i was going to add some patches and decorations, but the base is finished so...  
  
  


"this is for you, angie!!" tsumugi clamped her eyes shut and meekly offered the clothing piece to angie, which was left untouched until the gentle weight was lifted out of her hands. mind wracked with worry that the other wouldn't like it, shirogane fiddled with her clammy hands and straightened back up. "i know it's plain compared to your gift but-"

tsumugi's voice was stopped short as suddenly, warm lips met hers, hands pulling her back down into the kiss. her eyes were wide for a moment, taking in the close up version of angie, until her eyelids fluttered shut and she melted into the other's touch. it was over all too soon though, and the cosplayer was released to stumble back with a shell shocked expression. "an...gie-?"  
  
  


"merry christmas, tsumugi!!" angie's cheerful voice followed after her as she skipped away, leaving the cherry red tsumugi reeling, the girl eventually shakily sitting down at the fireplace to go over what had just happened.


End file.
